The Wizard and I
by TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity
Summary: A one-shot telling the beginning of Wicked through Melena's POV. Her decisions, the consequences, and her vow... I just felt as though Melena needed a story told from her POV for once; her life was short, but essential to Wicked. Not much else I can say but read and review! If enough people like it, I'll add another chapter involving Nessarose!


**AN: Hi guys, I'm sick today, and I'm bored out of my mind! I wrote this one-shot about a year ago, and decided to publish it, since I can't seem to write anything of quality today... I'll update There's No Business Like Show Business later today.**

**Melena's character in the book and in the musical has always interested me, so I tried to get inside her head! Hope you like it!**

**-Nessa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters, nor will I ever... Depressing, isn't it?**

Frexspar has left for business...Again. Honestly, it doesn't make much of a difference whether or not he's home, for he always works till the early hours of the morning. At least while he's gone I get to have fun, and fun will I be having tonight! That's right, stinking Munchkinlanders, I'm going to a bar, I'm going to get drunk and finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night!

Walking into the bar a few towns over from home-can't have anyone gossiping- I'm so glad that I chose to wear my black dress. Several- alright, all- heads turn as I walk past, many men offering me their chairs. I decide on an empty seat right in the middle of the room, that way everyone can admire me, oh, and admire me they do! Before I know what's happening, the bartender is bringing me too many drinks to count, none of which I bought. Yes, I have a way with men, although, none of the ones here are catching my eye.

Suddenly, a hand rests on my shoulder. I whip my head around to see who would DARE touch me, and I find myself face to face with a tall, dark-eyed man. He is very handsome, and in his hand rests a glass filled with a mysterious green liquid. With a seductive voice he says, "Hello, darling. I saw you sitting here, all alone, and wanted to personally offer you a drink, rather than have the bartender do it like all these other men."

"Why, thank you," I reply, still deciding if I like this man or not. He certainly is polite, and very handsome, unlike anyone I've ever met; it's almost as though he's from another world. As I contemplate, I unwittingly drown the green liquid, which tastes surprisingly good. It's much stronger than the other drinks they serve here, and that's just the way I like it.

The man seems to notice this and says, still very seductively, "Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty; I've got one more night left, here in town. So have another drink of green elixir And we'll have ourselves a little mixer. Have another little swallow, little lady, and follow me down."

I figure that one more- seven more- drinks won't do any harm, and right around my fourth, I get very drunk. The world starts spinning, and the man gets blurry, yet I continue to drink, drink, and drink...

•••

The sunlight streaming through the window is what wakes me up... Wait, the window? There isn't a window in my bedroom! Frex says that watching the sunrise is a sin, much like most other pleasurable activities he has deemed to be "wrong". Where am I?

Suddenly, I'm aware of two things. The first, a MASSIVE hangover. The second, there's a man next to me... Ah, crap. Not again! I promised myself that I wouldn't do that again, that I would stay true to Frex.

I've got to get out of here!

•••

When I finally find my way home, I change out of my dress, and as I try to hang it up in my closet, I notice a lump in the pocket (Frex insists I have pockets in ALL of my clothes, the reason why I have no idea). As I look closer, I see that it's a tiny green bottle. It's quite pretty, actually, structured like a prism so it catches the light; I've never seen anything like it before. Perhaps it's the bottle that the green elixir came from... Well, whatever it is, I'm keeping it to serve as my reminder that I must stay faithful to Frex.

•••

I've missed two of my cycles. If I'm pregnant, it isn't Frex's child. What am I going to do?

•••

I went to the doctor's today. My suspicions have been confirmed. What am I going to tell Frex? He's going to hate me and this baby!

But do you know what, baby, I promise to love you no matter what! I'll love you even if your "Daddy" doesn't, I swear!

•••

Frex hates the baby even more than I though he would. She's actually a beautiful child, except for one thing- she's green. To Frex, she's the devil, but I know her odd skin tone is my punishment for cheating. No matter, I vowed to love this child, and now I'll just have to love her even more (to compensate for Frex's lack of affection).

For me, it isn't even a question as to whether or not I love Elph, she's slightly odd, but overall quite lovely. She's smart, curious, brave, and somehow, she manages to look adorable even though she's green. Elphaba is my daughter, and I'm going to love her as long as I live.

**AN: Let me know what you think! I love reviews!**


End file.
